What is the best decision?
by mr.BlackRabbit
Summary: ...?


**Disclaimer: no soy dueño de high school dxd**

Llamas… todo el lugar se ve adornado con un caótico color rojo edificios que antes pudieron haber sido bellas construcciones ahora no son nada mas que ruinas, se ven esparcidos alrededor del área una gran cantidad de cuerpos humanos con grandes heridas aunque aun asi se siguen aferrando a la vida.

Un bosque un lugar donde un sinfín de planta y arboles junto con varios animales antes rebosaba de vida ahora no era mas que simples troncos consumiéndose en llamas.

" _como termino de esta manera?"_ se preguntaba una silueta de lo que parecía ser un chico mientras estaba arrodillado con una espada de aspecto único tirada a unos centímetros de el

"cough!" tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra de gran tamaño lo golpeo en un costado, gracias a la fuerza del golpe el chico salió disparado hacia un lado deteniéndose al chocar con una roca

"hmn tu y tu grupo fueron un completo dolor pero aun asi no tenían posibilidad de ganarme" se escucho una voz grave que denota una gran cantidad de molestia pero a la vez de arrogancia proveniente de la sombra.

" _maldición debo pararme o de lo contrario…"_ el chico miro detrás de el para ver a mas figuras arrastrando a los heridos detrás de una barricada.

"tu mirada… no te darás por vencido aun sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad con esas heridas?" dijo la sombra acercándose al chico

"no… talvez no sea tan fuerte como para vencerte pero…" poco a poco con un gran esfuerzo el chico se levanta tembloroso mientras la espada que estaba a unos cuantos metros de el flotaba en dirección hacia el atrapándola y usándola como soporte dice "pero aun así daré todo de mi para que no sigas avanzando" mientras se para en sus dos piernas y apunta su espada a la sombra con una mirada de determinación.

"ya veo… así que darás todo de ti eh? Jajaja" la sombra pronto empezó a reír mientras una sonrisa llena de maldad dividía su rostro.

"así es" sin inmutarse por la risa de la sombra el chico lo mira desafiante.

Calmándose un poco la sombra aun con su sonrisa dice "bueno que te parece un trato?"

Aun con la guardia alta el chico pregunta "que trato?" a pesar que puede sentir las malas intenciones del ser que tiene delante, mientras sea algo para que los demás vivan estará bien

"oh es un trato simple" dijo la sombra mientras sus ojos obtenían un brillo rojo "te lo pondré simple, tu vida por la seguridad de ellos" dijo la sombra refiriéndose a las personas que estaba detrás del chico cubriendo la barricada.

"…." Sin que ninguno de los presentes lo supieran en el cielo una pequeña grieta se abrió.

"prometes que dejaras este lugar en paz?" pregunto el chico apunto de aceptar el trato

"no lo hagas ….!" Dijo la voz de una chica detrás de el "no aceptes porfavor debe haber otra manera de salir de esto" dijo mientras sollozaba .

"no tengo todo tu tiempo decide de una vez" dijo la voz sonando impaciente

"espera un momento y tendrás tu respuesta" dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la barricada y le decía a la chica "lo siento …. Pero no creo que haiga otra salida a esto" dijo mientras camina hacia otra figura.

"nee-san lo siento en verdad pero creo que tendré que irme por un momento" dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la figura un poco mayor que el mientras sollozaba y lo abrazaba.

"estas seguro que quieres hacer eso?" pregunto la figura mayor intentando que el chico no acepte el trato

"tengo miedo…" dijo el chico con una mirada vacilante, "pero si así pueden seguir viviendo lo hare" dijo el chico dejando sus dudas de un lado y dándole una sonrisa a la figura mientras se dirige a una ultima figura mas pequeña.

"…-kun te encargo a los demás se que serás un buen líder además tendrás la ayuda de nee-san" dijo el chico a la ultima figura mientras trataba de mantenerse fuerte.

"lo hare ….nii-san hare lo que pueda" dijo la figura mientras le daba una sonrisa al chico y este respondía con una propia, comenzando a caminar hacia la sombra el chico volteo hacia detrás

"yo… prometo que volveré así que espérenme hasta ese momento" dijo mientras sonreía antes de pararse frente a la sombra, con una mirada determinada dijo "acepto el trato toma mi vida y a cambio deja a esta gente en paz" mientras levantaba su mano para sellar el trato

"muy bien dejare a esta gente en paz" dijo la sombra mientras una masa de oscuridad apretaba la mano del chico sellando así el trato "ahora…" dijo la sombra mientras una gran cantidad de fuego se acercaba al chico "muere"

El no grito en cambio sonrió a las figuras viendo que aun que muera confía en ellos para que logren devolver el lugar a como era antes

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta la grita en el cielo se hizo un poco mas grande hasta cerrarse por completo

Dentro de una sala oscura se alcanza a observar como una figura se levanta de una silla mientras se estira "bien creo que después de varios intentos… esto llegara lejos" dijo mientras tomaba de uno de los muebles de la habitación una tableta grafica, sentándose de nuevo frente a su ordenador empieza a dibujar en la tableta mientras en su cara se ve una cara de inspiración.

 **Esto es tan solo el prologo de una historia que tenia en mente.**

 **Perdonen si hay muchos errores soy nuevo en esto y es mi primer fic por lo que tendrá muchos errores en la gramática por eso seria bueno que pida perdón de una ves**

 **Por ultimo estoy seguro que van a ver errores argumentales por lo que apreciaría mucho si los señalan cuando la historia se empiece a ir a la mrda**


End file.
